Messing with the Mind
by Enelya Falcone
Summary: Something is wrong with the Cullens and Bella.


There's something wrong with these scenes. I'll let you figure out what. It's my fault though, what each of them are going through. It's my fault and I don't know how to fix any of it. If you're right on what's wrong with the scenes below, I'll continue. Even if you're wrong I'll continue. I just hope that at the end you'll forgive me.

7777777

Emmett took the brush from Rosalie and began to brush her hair silently. He ran his hand over her head tenderly as the brush glided through her golden hair. Neither said anything as he put the brush down and began to run his fingers through her tresses. They stared at each other in the mirror as Emmett continued to run his hands through his wife's hair. He let his fingers glide gently across her throat and neck. He ran his hands down her arms with a firm gentleness.

7777777

He ran his hands through her hair and gripped it tightly. "This is mine. Nobody's but mine," came the harsh whisper. He let his fingers trail through the short spiky strands to her delicate neck. A soft kiss was placed against her skin before he whispered harshly again, "This is mine, too. Nobody's but mine." He kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose and her chin and growled. "These are all mine and mine alone," he said his eyes never leaving hers and his voice still a harsh whisper.

Alice shivered in her husbands arms as he continued his tour of her body.

"Your shivers are mine," Jasper whispered. He began to unbutton her blouse and took it off of her. "This is mine. Mine to shred if I so choose," he said as he folded it neatly and laid it on the chair next to him. He kissed her shoulders, sliding the straps of her bra off of them. "These are mine as well, they belong to no one else," Jasper said as he looked into Alice's golden eyes. He unhooked her black bra as he stared into her eyes and slid it off her arms. "I can destroy this, for it is mine, too," he said softly against her cheek, and then moved away and laid it on top of her shirt. He took her hands in his and kissed the palms of each of them. He kissed his way up each of her fingers and then placed her hands on his cheeks as he stared into her eyes. "Your hands and fingers are mine and only mine," he said, his voice not nearly as harsh anymore.

Alice closed her eyes but snapped them open when she felt Jasper's hands on her face again.

"No, those are mine as well. You don't get to look away or close them until I say, look at me," Jasper said his voice growing harsh once more. He closed her eyes a moment with his thumbs and kissed each eyelid. When he moved his thumbs, Alice's eyes immediately popped open. He stared into them for several minutes and then moved his hands back to her arms. He lifted her hands and kissed the inside of each wrist and then up each arm. "These are mine to do with as I please," he said as he wrapped them around his neck. He wrapped his own arms around Alice's waist and stared into her eyes and began to rock them both slowly from side to side. He unwound his arms from around Alice's waist and placed his hands on her hips. "These are mine, as well as these," he said moving his hands up to her breasts. He caressed them lightly and then moved his hands slowly back down to her hips.

Alice never took her eyes off of him. Her breathing quickened a moment before returning to normal.

Jasper unwound her arms from around his neck and sank to his knees. He laid several tender kisses on her stomach and whispered, "Mine. This is mine, it belongs only to me." He laid his head against her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her waist again. It was a few minutes before he released her and looked up into her eyes. Her golden orbs stared back at him. He kissed her stomach again as he stared into her eyes and then unbuttoned her jeans. He slid them to her knees and stopped. Jasper stood, put his hands on Alice's hips, lifted her up and sat her on the bed. He was on his knees again a moment later removing the ballet slipper type shoes she had on. He took her left one off first and then the right one. He looked up at Alice and stated, "Mine."

Alice nodded. "To do with as you please," she whispered.

Jasper nodded and moved slightly to place them under the chair where her blouse and bra were. He turned his attention back to Alice's feet and began to stroke them with feather light touches. He raised them higher until he could reach them with his mouth. He laid a chaste kiss on the top of each foot and then to each toe. "Each one is mine," he said as he moved his hands back to her jeans and gently tugged them off.

"Yours to take away," Alice's voice whispered again.

"Mine to give back if I choose, too," he whispered as he folded them and put them on the chair. He ran his arms up and down her legs. He brought her feet up again and kissed each ankle. He kissed her calves, knees and thighs. He looked up at Alice.

"Yours forever," she answered the unspoken question she saw in her husband's eyes.

"Mine forever," Jasper agreed. He stood and took Alice's hands in his. He raised her up to a standing position, wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into the top of her head. His embrace was fierce and tender at the same time. When he released her, he toed off his shoes and climbed onto their bed and pulled her along with him. He lay on his side and pulled Alice close. He wrapped his legs around hers and felt her tuck herself as close as she could get to him. Her arms wrapped around his chest and she tucked her head up under his chin. He wrapped his arms around her and held her there, one arm going around her shoulders and the other around the middle of her back. "Always mine, forever mine," Jasper whispered to her.

7777777

They sat on opposite sides of the bed their backs facing each other. "It's over Esme," Carlisle finally said.

"I know. It's hard to believe," she said quietly. "Is there anything else we can do?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't think so. I wish there was though, we've been through so much already," Carlisle said his voice filled with sorrow.

A small sob escaped Esme and she buried her face in her hands.

7777777

She sat there in his lap sobbing. His arms tightened around her and he tried to soothe her. She buried her face against his shoulder as hers shook with her tears. The last time she remembered being in his lap like this was when she was a child. She had woken from a nightmare and he had brought her down stairs and held her like this in his chair.

Charlie didn't know what to think. He never expected to be sitting in this chair again with his daughter on his lap. He had wanted to refuse, but the look on her face made him decide otherwise. He didn't know what to do with her right now. This was something new. How do you fix something like this? It's hard.

7777777

**A/N: Okay guys these were actual pieces of a dream I had. I wrote them down as remembered. Don't expect weekly postings of it because I am not quite sure where it is going yet nor quite what happened. The Cullens and Bella all feel pretty wounded to me. Their wounds are fresh and no one feels quite like talking yet. I hope that those of you who favorite this will stick with me.**


End file.
